1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a data storage device and, more particularly, to a data storage device and an operating method thereof, capable of caching read-requested data.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has changed into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. As a result, use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers is increasing rapidly. Generally, portable electronic devices use data storage devices employing semiconductor memory devices for storing data. Data storage devices may be used as main or auxiliary memory devices for the portable electronic devices.
A data storage device using a semiconductor memory device has no mechanical driving parts, and generally exhibits excellent stability, durability, high information access speed and low power consumption. Example of data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).
As portable electronic devices often process large files such as music or video files, data storage devices employed in portable electronic devices are required to have a large storage capacity. Hence, data storage devices generally employ as a storage medium, a semiconductor memory device having a high integration density for memory cells to provide a large storage capacity. For example, a flash memory device which is nonvolatile memory device, has a high integration density and is widely used in portable electronic device.